Relax
by slythatheart
Summary: One-shot. Sebastian has had a stressful day at work. Dave wants to help him relax.


**I got attacked by a plot bunny whose violence rivals that of the Killer Rabbit from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". It was so pushy that I actually went a little bit insane. So…I decided to write something short and relaxing (and completely unrelated to the plot bunny) to calm myself. And then it turned into porn. **

**Totally unbeta'd, so I apologize for any typos or other issues.**

**Warnings: Established relationship, future!fic, language, oral sex.**

* * *

**Relax**

Sebastian was _stressed_. He'd had a ridiculously frustrating day at the office. It would have been bad enough with the several back-to-back meetings that had been scheduled, but his new assistant had _misplaced_ the file for a client he was meeting after lunch, so he'd skipped his lunch break to redo some of the research in the hopes of fudging his way through without looking completely incompetent.

As luck would have it, the file turned up moments before he entered the meeting, rendering his hastily done research useless and his hunger pains completely unnecessary.

_Of course._

And on top of that, his boss called as he was about to leave to tell him the deadline on the Vickers assignment had been brought forward, from the end of the week to first thing the next morning, or Vickers would be 'looking for alternate representation'.

_Wonderful_.

He had felt like the biggest asshole, calling Dave to tell him he would be late and that they would need to cancel their reservations. He and Dave had been planning to have dinner at a new Brazilian restaurant that they'd been looking forward to trying.

"I'm sorry, babe," he'd told his husband, leaving both of them disappointed, "I have no idea what time I'll be home."

As if all of that hadn't already left him frazzled beyond belief, he'd almost had an accident as he was making his way home, three hours later than he should have been. His attention was on his irritation instead of the street he was about to cross, and he'd narrowly avoided being run down by a bus.

The whole day had conspired against him, leaving him too stressed and shaken to even _get the fucking key in the lock_.

He swore loudly and took a deep breath to steady himself. As he reached forward to try again, the door swung open to reveal a concerned looking Dave.

"Is everything okay, Seb?" Dave asked, moving aside quickly as Sebastian stormed through the doorway.

After carelessly throwing his briefcase halfway across the room (which Sebastian _knew_ he'd regret later, but he just couldn't make himself care while he was so _frustrated_), he flopped across their sofa, sprawled on his back with one arm draped over his eyes as though just _seeing_ was a chore. He was so focused on thinking up new curse words to call his boss and his assistant that he was startled to feel his shoes and socks being slipped off.

"That was…dramatic," he heard from somewhere near his feet. Sebastian moved his arm just long enough to glare at Dave, who blinked innocently at him. He shouldn't take his mood out on Dave, he knew, so he groaned and draped his arm back across his face.

"After the day I've had," he replied, "I'm allowed to be."

"Do I want to know?" Dave asked, as he started to rub the bottom of Sebastian's left foot firmly. Sebastian moaned delightedly; Dave was applying just enough pressure to ease his tension, but not enough to actually hurt.

"No—_ohhh_." He had meant to answer properly, but he couldn't help how his voice had drawn out into a gasp when Dave pressed his thumb deeply, pushing along the arch of Sebastian's foot as though he could squeeze all of the stress out.

After a few blissful minutes, Dave's warm hands abandoned their task. Sebastian heard himself letting out an embarrassing whine, which quickly turned into a happy sigh once his husband started work on the other foot.

He was still stressed, of course he was. No matter how amazing a foot rub he might be getting, he'd still had an unbelievably terrible day. He had to admit, though, he definitely felt better than he had as he walked through the door not ten minutes earlier.

"Better?"

Sebastian pulled his arm away again, this time smiling at Dave rather than glaring. He had the _best_ husband, _ever_.

"Yeah, a bit," he confessed, just as his stomach let out an unreasonably loud rumble.

Dave frowned at him. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Breakfast," he replied, wincing as Dave shot him his '_Why-do-you-do-this-to-yourself?_' expression.

"You need to eat properly, Seb," Dave chided as he left the sofa and stepped into the kitchen. Moments later, he came out with a plate of grilled chicken and steamed vegetables, which he handed to Sebastian. "Eat."

Sebastian felt guilty that Dave had obviously cooked and eaten without him; not that he was surprised, it was late after all. He knew Dave didn't really mind doing it, but Sebastian hated when his job kept him away from his husband any longer than necessary. The amount of food in front of him looked daunting at first, but after the first few mouthfuls Sebastian's hunger got the better of him and he was surprised by how quickly he emptied his plate.

Before he could get up to put his dish in the kitchen sink, his hands were empty and Dave was taking care of it. He sighed contentedly as he closed his eyes, trying to relax and forget the anxiety that had built up over the course of the day.

After a while, the sounds of cleaning in the kitchen ceased, and Sebastian could hear Dave moving towards the sofa. Although he'd heard Dave's approach, Sebastian was still surprised to find himself swept up into Dave's arms and carried towards their bedroom.

"Dave! What—?"

"Just _relax_," Dave replied, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's temple. "You're stressed, let me help."

"Walking isn't particularly stressful, babe," Sebastian drawled, and Dave laughed at him.

"What's your point? Now stop complaining like an ungrateful brat or I'll drop you on your ass."

Sebastian couldn't help it; he grinned. As silly as he felt being carried, he had to admit he loved how strong his husband was. Once he'd been placed gently on their bed, he took the opportunity to stick his tongue out at Dave, who just shook his head in good humor.

"I think I'm going to like where this is going," Sebastian smirked as Dave undressed him. His jacket was soon draped across the end of the bed, followed quickly by his slacks.

Dave loosened Sebastian's tie, sliding it out from under his collar and dropping it on the bedside table.

"You will," Dave agreed.

Sebastian sat up a little as Dave unbuttoned and removed his shirt, tossing it in the general direction of their laundry hamper. He caught his husband's lips against his own, but was quickly pushed away to rest back down on the bed while he was divested of his underwear.

"You know," Sebastian flirted, tugging at the hem of Dave's t-shirt, "it seems a little unfair that you're still wearing all of your clothes."

Dave smacked his hand away. "Roll over."

He blinked, startled. Dave had never been so direct and authoritative before. Sebastian wasn't sure if he was bothered or turned on, but he obeyed anyway, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face into the pillow. His skin tingled at the sensation of soft, warm lips kissing the base of his spine.

Sebastian could hear Dave open and close the drawer beside the bed. He smiled into the pillow, wiggling his hips in a way that he knew Dave loved.

The sound of a lid being popped open reached Sebastian's ears, as the scent of coconut filled the air. _Wha—?_

Before he could turn to look, cool liquid drizzled along his back and he shivered. He could feel it form a line from the base of his neck to the dip of his back.

"_Cold_."

"Sorry," Dave whispered, suddenly very close to Sebastian's ear. Warm hands ran over his back, sweeping through the cool trail and spreading the liquid – the oil – over Sebastian's skin.

"No you're _not_," he moaned as Dave's hands applied firm pressure against the tense muscles of his back and neck.

"No…not really."

Sebastian stopped caring about the cold oil very quickly. It had been warmed by his skin (or by Dave's hands, perhaps) and felt _incredible_. Dave's fingers, strong and clever, were working the tautness and strain out of his muscles, finding and unknotting tense areas. The slickness of the massage oil and its pleasant scent made the experience even more soothing.

"Where did that come from?" His words came out a little slurred, but Sebastian didn't care.

"The massage oil? You sounded really annoyed when you called. I went down to the store and picked it up. I thought you might need a little bit of stress relief."

"You're the _best,_" he murmured into the pillow.

Sebastian could feel all of the stress of the day slowly melting away as his limbs became heavy. Dave spent a long time working on him, massaging the muscles of his back, shoulders, and neck until they felt loose and relaxed. By the time Dave tapped him on his hip and asked him to turn onto his back, the only tension left in Sebastian's body was the good kind. He moaned and rolled over slowly, resting his hands above his head and tilting his hips into the air.

He grinned as he saw his husband's gaze drop from Sebastian's eyes to his hard, leaking cock.

"Looks like you enjoyed that," Dave commented, running his fingers along the length of Sebastian's shaft, leaving him gasping and pressing up against a hand that was suddenly gone.

"Did you think I _wasn't_?" Sebastian asked as Dave leaned over him, a similar hardness evident beneath his boxers.

Dave chuckled as he began nipping at the skin of Sebastian's neck. Sebastian tugged at the fabric that was separating his chest from Dave's, sighing happily when his husband pulled the shirt off and tossed it to the floor, where it was followed quickly by Dave's boxers.

The warm weight of Dave's broad body settled over him once more, pushing him into the mattress firmly as the hard length of Dave's erection rocked against his own.

"_Fuck_," Sebastian swore. Dave grinned, lowering his head and flicking his tongue over Sebastian's nipple until it pebbled.

"Maybe later," Dave teased. "I have something else in mind right now."

Sebastian carded his fingers through his husband's hair as Dave slithered down Sebastian's body, sliding his mouth over the head of his dick. Sebastian bit hard into his lower lip, trying to resist the urge to thrust into the wet, hot cavern surrounding him.

It felt _so fucking good_, but it just wasn't what Sebastian wanted – it wasn't quite _enough_.

"Let me…I wan—_you too_," he gasped. He couldn't get the words out properly, not when his limbs felt like jelly and his cock felt like it was surrounded by live electricity. Dave hummed around him and Sebastian tightened his fingers, tugging sharply on the silky strands between them.

Dave pulled away, lightly stroking Sebastian in a loose fist as he replied, "This is supposed to be for _you_, baby."

A lump formed in Sebastian's throat. Dave hardly _ever_ called him 'baby', but when he did it left Sebastian feeling particularly connected to his husband.

"S'what I _want_." He stared at Dave through heavy lidded eyes, _willing_ Dave to understand. He must have gotten his message across, because Dave moved suddenly, pulling Sebastian partway down the bed. Dave crawled up to the top of the bed and grabbed a pillow, repositioning it under Sebastian's head before turning around, resting on his side with his cheek pressed against Sebastian's thigh and his legs bent at the knees near the headboard.

Sebastian twisted onto his side to face his husband's hard shaft, licking his lips before wrapping them around the head. He could feel Dave's hips rocking towards him very gently and he groaned, curling his fingers around the base of Dave's cock and working them up and down as he began to suck.

When Dave's lips engulfed Sebastian once again, he moaned around the hard, thick flesh in his mouth, feeling Dave tense at the vibrations and buck involuntarily. Sebastian forced his throat to relax, swallowing as much of Dave as he could while letting his hand take care of the rest.

He was so turned on, he wasn't going to last. Not with the way Dave was moving up and down, sucking, licking and just _pressing_ his tongue along the vein of Sebastian's cock like he couldn't wait to taste what was inside. Not with those _sounds _Dave was making, the ones that always _always_ drove Sebastian crazy; exponentially so when they were reverberating around his dick, _Jesus_. And definitely not with the way Dave was rutting towards Sebastian's mouth, _desperately_, leaving Sebastian feeling just as needy and impatient.

He didn't know what was affecting him more; Dave's mouth on him, sending waves of heat through his groin; or Dave in his mouth, giving him a sense of power and accomplishment as he evoked grunts and groans from his husband.

It wasn't long before he could feel his release rising, building deep in the pit of his stomach. He moaned a warning to Dave, digging his fingers into his husband's flank. He felt an answering nod around him, and in only seconds he was letting go, shooting down Dave's throat with a sharp thrust and a long, sated whine.

Sebastian kept bobbing his head through his orgasm, dragging his tongue and lips over his husband's cock even as he could feel Dave tonguing the remains of his come from him. He almost stopped, he was so spent and relaxed from the massage earlier and his release, but there was no way he was going to leave Dave on edge.

When he felt Dave press a soft kiss to the skin of his inner thigh and fall onto his back, Sebastian rolled onto knees, arching over the other man. He tightened his grip slightly on Dave's cock, pumping faster and twisting his wrist on the upstroke. He could tell from the broken gasp he heard and the way Dave's hands balled into fists as they pressed down into the sheets that his husband was close.

He began humming; softly at first, then louder, tracing his tongue from side to side as he dipped his head up and down, leaving Dave groaning and thrusting his hips. Whenever he went down on Dave, this moment was his favorite; that precious minute or so before Dave came always left a deep, aching _need_ in Sebastian, even when he was as completely sated as he was in that instant. There was something so _sexy_ and wanton about his husband when he was like that; lost in his own lust, desperate, uncontrolled. It left Sebastian eager and hungry to _taste_.

Sebastian palmed Dave's balls, rolling them gently in his hand. He could feel them draw up as Dave's hips begin to move faster and Dave moaned loudly. Sebastian sucked harder, squeezing Dave's cock gently and swallowing the warm, salty fluid that spilled from his husband's cock. When he had taken every drop Dave offered, Sebastian pulled back, collapsing onto the bed and dropping his head onto his pillow. His hand fell to rest on Dave's thigh, slowly stroking the skin there as he finally gave into his body's need to relax.

He could no longer bring himself to move. He was too exhausted, too sated, too spent to be able to do anything other than just bask in the wonderful ending he'd had to an otherwise _awful_ day. Dave was moving on the bed, sprawling out beside Sebastian, and it took most of his energy just to turn his head and smile at the other man.

"Thank you for making my day awesome," he mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open. Dave chuckled, and Sebastian could feel himself being shifted until he was in his normal spot in the bed, sheets draped over him. He yawned as he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist, pulling him into the warm body pressed up against his own.

"Goodnight, Seb."

"_Nnnnn_," he replied, nuzzling into the warmth as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
